Triste Liberdade Vermelha
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Seria possivel em meio a mortes, numa troca de olhares, o amor nascer? E o que acontece quando morre?


**Fic feita especialmente para o Amigo Secreto do fórum YGNS.**

**Meu Amigo: ****TIA RAVEN**** (Umas das pessoas que eu mais amo nesse fórum)  
**

Tia... Espero de todo o meu coração que você goste.

Juro que dei o meu melhor nela e mesmo assim como toda mortal que não compreende a essência desse casal eu precisei de ajuda, por isso também quero deixar meu agradecimento especial a **Tia Sami **que, além de betar a fic, me ajudou com as idéias e principalmente com o lemon. Obrigada mesmo tia *3* amo você demais!!!

Bom chega de 'mimimi' e vamos ao que interessa... a fic!

* * *

_**Triste liberdade vermelha...**_

Em um quarto de um apartamento do subúrbio as paredes não tinham os papeis de paredes comuns para uma casa. Ao invés de cores alegres, ou mesmo estampas florais, ali havia reportagens, recortes de diferentes jornais, sempre comentando das mesmas noticias.

"**Jovem é encontrada morta em seu quarto."**

"**Garota de aproximadamente 20 anos é encontrada morta em seu apartamento."**

"**Estudante é morta em quarto de república."**

Todos os casos eram de jovens garotas que haviam sido mortas da mesma maneira: envenenadas. Muitas ainda haviam sido violentadas ou mesmo torturadas, mas o que realmente as matava era o veneno.

E parado a frente da parede, um vulto vislumbrava na penumbra tais recortes. Imóvel, mesmo no silencio do quarto, nem mesmo sua respiração era audível. Seu semblante era frio, seus olhos sem vida. Olhos esses, que mesmo fechados, sabiam com certeza onde estava cada reportagem, cada foto de cada vitimas do assassino. Ele sabia, pois ele o havia caçado durante muito tempo. Para ser mais especifico, durante 13 anos... Ah! Como ele odiava o numero 13... Pois tudo neste caso girava em torno deste numero:

Toda vitima morava em um apartamento 13;

Todas aniversariavam dia 13 de algum mês;

Todos os corpos eram rodeados por 13 rosas vermelhas e um cartão vermelho, escrito em letras negras: _"Com amor, Layfon"_;

E todas eram encontradas mortas em um dia 13.

E hoje era dia 12, véspera de mais um dia 13, e ele não queria ficar ali.

Então ele pegou seu sobretudo negro e seu chapéu, alem de uma pequena caixa de madeira, e saiu sem olhar para trás. Com passos silenciosos e rápidos em pouco tempo ele alcançou a rua e caminhava lento, mas firme a fim de que logo chegasse dia 14 e ele pudesse, pelo menos, voltar ao seu normal... Ao menos o normal que os outros conheciam.

Assim era a vida do renomado detetive Orochimaru. Assim era sua vida agora, após investir anos de trabalho à caça de Layfon, o assassino e depois de ter conhecido Sasori...

. . .

Era mais um dia quente naquela cidade, que não parava. Onde todos tinham compromissos e afazeres, quase nunca se importante ou dando pela falta de alguém. Mas tudo tomava outra forma quando era um dia 13...

Um grito estridente se fez ouvir pelo corredor daquela republica. Onde uma jovem encontrou a colega de quarto, nua e morta sobre a cama.  
A policia é chamada e logo o local estava isolado.

Em meio aos curiosos em pouco tempo surge à figura seria e fria do detetive. Ele nem mesmo havia sido chamado, mas quando soube das características do crime e da vitima, sabia que era seu caso e ele foi lá.

Orochimaru adentrou o quarto e viu uma cena que há anos lhe era familiar: uma bela jovem morta, com sinais de envenenamento, tendo em volta rosas vermelhas e o maldito bilhete de Layfon.

**- Mais uma vez chegamos atrasados...**

Murmurou ele enquanto analisava superficialmente o corpo e a cena do crime. Ele já estava cansado de saber todos os mínimos detalhes daqueles crimes e nada poder fazer.

Não havia dormido na noite passada, pois já sabia que teria um corpo lhe esperando assim que o dia amanhecesse. Era assim nos últimos 12 anos, onde ele havia começado no caso como um investigador iniciante e agora era o detetive chefe, responsável pelo caso. Ninguém conhecia mais Layfon do que ele, e mesmo assim ele sempre estava um passo atrás do assassino.

"_Quando? Quando estarei pelo menos perto de você?"_

Pensava ele enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos longos cabelos negros. Mas ele foi retirado de seus devaneios quando um dos seus investigadores lhe chamou a atenção para um novo agente que chegara ao local.

Era um jovem de pele alva e olhar penetrante. Havia sido enviado pelo FBI para auxiliar nas investigações, tendo sido indicado por um dos agentes forenses da divisão em que Orochimaru trabalhava, por ser um perito em venenos.

Orochimaru foi até o jovem e lhe estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-o.

**- Detetive responsável Orochimaru. **– Apresentou-se. -** É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor...?**

**- Akasuna Sasori. E o prazer é meu. Já ouvi falar muito do senhor e espero ser de grande ajuda nesta sua busca...**

**- Toda ajuda é sempre bem vinda...**

Orochimaru não saberia explicar naquele momento, mas algo no olhar do jovem ruivo lhe prendeu a atenção por alguns instantes. E nem ele sabia, mas o mesmo havia acontecido com Sasori que mesmo sem notar ainda tinha a mão de Orochimaru na sua.

Os dois só voltaram à realidade quando um dos investigadores se aproximou informando que havia encontrado o frasco onde, possivelmente, Layfon havia armazenado o veneno, e nele ainda havia vestígios do mesmo.

Orochimaru tomou o frasco em sua mão e o estendeu à Sasori.

**- Vejo que já tem trabalho, Sasori-sama!**

A primeira vista mesmo com um olhar frio e um jeito muito calculista, o ruivo achou o detetive bem interessante e educado, mas mal sabia ele que isso não era nem de perto o que Orochimaru demonstrava a seus subordinados.

...

A tarde estava agitada na delegacia. Todos centralizando seus esforços e descobrir quem era Layfon e como encontrá-lo antes que o mês acabasse e fosse outro dia 13.

Da sala de Orochimaru ouviam-se gritos, broncas e socos em paredes e mesas. O detetive estarava irritado.

**- Mais uma garota assassinada e você vêm me dizer que não tinha NADA lá? E as câmeras de segurança? E os guardas? Que diabos!**

E mais um assistente saia de lá pálido e tremendo. Para trabalhar com Orochimaru era necessários nervos de aço ou pelo menos um enorme alto controle.

De sua pequena sala que ficava no fim do corredor e de frente com a sala de Orochimaru, Sasori ouvia os escândalos e algumas vezes via os policiais saírem dali transtornados. Achava aquilo realmente ridículo, nunca admitiria ser tratado daquela forma; seu orgulho era maior que qualquer cargo. Mas como ele era apenas um estranho ali, não pertencendo àquela corporação, preferiu não se intrometer, então continuou a analisar sua pequena amostra. Um serviço que ele via se tornar mais interessante ao ler os dados sobre sua composição.

"_Nunca imaginei que encontraria esse tipo por aqui... realmente Layfon esta me surpreendendo..."_

As leituras eram tão precisas que se Sasori não fosse especialista sairia dali o mais rápido possível.

"_Onde será que ele conseguiu polônio 210?"_

Pensava o ruivo enquanto fazia as suas anotações, e antes de sair de sua sala, ele guardou a amostra em um cofre que havia na sala. Não seria bom ter aquilo ali 'dando sopa', pois como não conhecia ninguém ali não confiaria.

Após guardar tudo, saiu de sua sala e a fechou ido ter com Orochimaru. Precisava dizer-lhe tudo o que já havia descoberto sobre a amostra. E enquanto se aproximava da sala ouvia os gritos costumeiros do moreno e isso já o fazia fechar ainda mais o semblante.

"_Será que no dicionário dele existe a palavra __**educação**__? Desconfio que não..."_

Pensava ele ao chegar perto para poder se sentar dentro dela, ele sentou-se em um banco que havia frente à sala e esperou que Orochimaru estivesse 'livre' para atendê-lo. E foi quando ele viu mais um dos investigadores sair de lá, quase chutado, que percebeu que o moreno estava livre, pois o silêncio voltou a reinar ali.

Com seu jeito altivo ele se levantou e parando a frente da sala, esperou que o moreno notasse sua presença. Mas como o outro estava de costas para a porta, ele bateu à porta de maneira leve.

**- Detetive? Será que posso lhe falar um instante?**

Ao ouvir aquela voz intensa e ao mesmo tempo melodiosa, Orochimaru já sabia de quem se tratava e sem olhá-lo o respondeu.

**- Claro Sasori... Entre! Só espero que tenha algo útil... Estou cansado de atender a pessoas inúteis...**

Falou num tom de voz frio e um tanto grosso que fez o sangue do jovem ruivo ferver, mas Sasori preferiu se controlar. Não desceria nunca ao nível que Orochimaru estava quando queria maltratar seus subalternos. Ele não era um desses e nunca seria. Seu orgulho ainda era maior.

E com seu andar altivo e impassível ele entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás de si, indo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras a frente da mesa do moreno, mesmo que este não o tivesse autorizado a sentar.

Orochimaru se virou em sua cadeira e viu o ruivo sentado a sua frente, com seu olhar frio, mas tão penetrante que o deixava deveras curioso para saber que tipo de pessoa aquele ruivo era. E faria algo para descobrir.

**- Então... O que tem para mim?**

Assim que Orochimaru questionou Sasori colocou sobre a mesa do moreno uma pasta com suas anotações sobre a amostra que haviam encontrado e mais algumas anotações que ele tinha sobre o polônio 210.

Se o rosto de Orochimaru não fosse tão pálido certamente este teria ficado com o que o ruivo comentava sobre esse veneno. Mas pareceu ficar quase transparente o que já demonstrava que ele estava realmente espantado com o que o jovem havia descoberto e lhe contava.

**- Então vejo que temos um grande problema em nossas mãos, não é mesmo Sasori?** – disse ele já inquieto e em pé andando pela sala.

**- Sim... Precisamos descobrir quem tem acesso a esse elemento. O que não deve ser difícil, uma vez que é um mercado bem estrito, já que apenas os russos o produzem em uma escala razoável.**

**- Certo. Colocarei os meus investigadores atrás de pistas sobre esse veneno!**

**- E quanto a mim?**

**- Você ficará responsável pela exumação dos corpos das vitimas anteriores.** – ao falar isso ele se aproximou por trás do ruivo e se abaixou deixando os lábios próximos ao ouvido do ruivo, enquanto massageava de leve seus ombros. **– Quero ver do que você é capaz... Surpreenda-me!**

Se não fosse sua grande capacidade de autocontrole Sasori teria deixado escapar um baixo gemido por causa daquela atitude do moreno. E para que não acabasse perdendo realmente o controle ele se ergueu rapidamente e mantendo um olhar frio, se virou para o moreno.

**- Não se preocupe... Você verá!** – Disse, já se retirando dali.

Mas antes que Sasori pudesse sair daquela sala, com uma risada de deboche, Orochimaru fez um comentário para mexer ainda mais com os nervos do ruivo.

**- Não imagina o quanto quero mesmo ver...**

Ouvir aquilo fez com que Sasori quisesse apressar seus passos em direção a sua sala. Mas isso não aconteceria, pois ele tinha que se manter indiferente não poderia demonstrar-se fraco ou afetado pelas atitudes do moreno... Ele nunca iria se deixar atingir por alguém tão arrogante. Nunca.

Ao entrar em sua sala ele sentou-se à frente de suas amostras de veneno, pegando a do polônio 210 que estava no cofre abaixo da mesa. Olhava tudo aquilo e suas anotações, mas não conseguia se controlar. Ainda sentia o toque frio do detetive em seus ombros e parecia ainda ouvir sua voz rouca ecoando em sua mente.

"_O que esta acontecendo comigo? Como aquele mal educado pode me deixar assim?"_ – suspirava ele enquanto tentava se concentrar no ser trabalho, mas estava tão difícil que ele se levantou, indo em direção as janelas de sua sala queria se fechar ali, quem sabe assim se concentrasse, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Orochimaru o encarando com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo a fez arrepiar-se todo e rapidamente fechar as cortina que davam para a sala do moreno, mas mesmo assim sentia os olhos do outro sobre seu corpo, um olhar de cobiça que mexia realmente com o ruivo. Mas Sasori sabia que tinha serviço a fazer e precisava se concentrar, não deixaria haver mais uma vitima de Layfon enquanto ele estivesse nesse caso.

...

Os dias se passaram em correria intensa no departamento. Investigadores recebendo dados de vários bandidos que poderiam estar traficando o polônio 210. Os mais procurados pelo FBI agora também eram procurados pelo departamento.

Sasori e mais uma equipe analisavam os corpos exumados enquanto Orochimaru além de ter que estar sempre sabendo de todo o andamento das investigações tinha advogados das famílias das garotas a sua porta reclamando o porquê das exumações. O prefeito reclamando dos gastos com as investigações, e ele sem dormir. Isso o irritava cada vez mais e mais e ele descontava em seus policiais. Mas o que mais o estava incomodando era a distância que o ruivo mantinha dele.

Até mesmo o que o ruivo descobria sobre o veneno e sobre os corpos ele mandava um de seus auxiliares repassarem a Orochimaru e aquilo já o estava incomodando de uma forma que ele não mais suportava. Então num dia ao final do expediente quando o ruivo se encontrava sozinho em sua sala, Orochimaru foi até lá e sem pedir permissão entrou.

**- Se Maomé não vai à montanha...**

A voz do moreno fez com que Sasori ficasse estático, e ele sentiu sua pele arrepiar à medida que o moreno se aproximava dele, parando bem atrás de si.

**- Será que posso saber o motivo pelo qual me evita Sasori?**

**- E quem disse que estou evitando você, Orochimaru-sama? **- respondeu-lhe com outra pergunta do modo mais frio que pôde. **– E nunca ouviu falar que se bate na porta antes de entrar?**

Falou com um ar de reprovação sem se dignar a virar e encarar aquela face alva o olhando de forma debochada.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para o moreno que sem pensar agarrou o ruivo por trás, enlaçando sua cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava a mão dele que estava sobre o balcão.

**- Sim já ouvi... Assim como também ouvi que...** – acariciava a cintura do ruivo até chegar à parte baixa da camisa que ele vestia e adentrá-la, deixando sua mão gélida tocar a pele morna do ruivo que com o contato arrepiou-se por inteiro **-... Há certos locais que no precisamos pedir para entrar quando temos a chave certa para abri-los.**

Orochimaru falava isso enquanto forçava o corpo do ruivo contra o seu e ali, perto do pescoço dele, o moreno aspirava o perfume levemente adocicado que Sasori usava.

**- Se você for assim tão doce quanto seu perfume... Será maravilhoso provar todo esse seu sabor Sasori.**

O ruivo nada.

Tudo aquilo estava parecendo surreal demais para ele. Orochimaru assim tão perto dele, o tocando daquela forma, falando tão próximo de seu pescoço, o faziam perder a linha de raciocínio. Provavelmente morreria por falta de ar se esse ato não fosse involuntário.

**- Vamos Sasori... Onde está aquele seu ar altivo? Por acaso o gato comeu sua língua?** – perguntou Orochimaru baixinho, apoiando seu queixo na curva do pescoço do ruivo.

Ao ser chamado o ruivo voltou de certa forma a si e procurou palavras para responder o outro sem perder a compostura, mesmo naquele momento estava longe de haver alguma naquele recinto.

**- Minha altivez continua Orochimaru... Apenas não vou gastá-la com alguém que me toma assim se ao menos preocupar-se se isso é de meu agrado...**

Orochimaru riu daquilo de uma forma debochada.

**- Creio que se não fosse de seu agrado, eu não estaria ainda com você em meus braços...** – sussurrou o moreno deslizando a ponta de sua língua pela orelha de Sasori.

Nesse momento o ruivo não conseguiu segurar o suspirou que aquela atitude lhe provocou. E ele se amaldiçoou por isso, fechando os olhos com força a procura de alguma saída para aquilo, mesmo que seu corpo não quisesse, estranhamente, sair daqueles braços.

Orochimaru estava cansado daquele silêncio e bruscamente virou o ruivo encostando-o na mesa e prensando seu corpo ao dele. Segurando o queixo do mesmo o ergueu para vislumbrar seus olhos tão penetrantes.

**- Você é realmente lindo Sasori...** – disse Orochimaru enquanto deslizava as costas de sua mão pela face do ruivo.

A respiração de Sasori estava descompassada e quando ele viu os lábios de Orochimaru se aproximando dos seus, ele prendeu a respiração, ficando imóvel sem saber o que fazer.

Orochimaru queria muito provar daqueles lábios e quando estava quase para tocá-los com os seus alguém passou pelo corredor gritando por seu nome e abrindo a porta do laboratório do ruivo.

**- Sasori-sama você viu o... **

Kabuto ficou sem palavras ao entrar naquela sala e ver Sasori nos braços de Orochimaru.

**- Me... Desculpem-me eu... Eu não..**. – não sabia nem mesmo o que falar.

Nesse momento Sasori empurrou o corpo de Orochimaru e saiu o mais rápido que pôde, quase derrubando Kabuto na porta.

**- Com licença...** – disse ele já fora da sala, saindo do departamento o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam.

Os olhos de Orochimaru faiscavam em direção a Kabuto. Aquele policial iria pagar! Mas não ali, não naquele momento, pois assim que Sasori saiu outros policiais chegaram.

**- O que você quer?**

Assim que Orochimaru perguntou, Kabuto tomou ar e tentou disfarçar o constrangimento por ter pegado os dois ali, naquela situação. E aos poucos ele começou a contar o que tinham descoberto. Um russo acusado de estupros e assassinatos estava havia algum tempo na região e certamente ele tinha todas as características para ser Layfon.

. . .

Mandatos foram expedidos, policiais colocados de tocaia, telefones grampeados... O tal russo não daria um espirro sem que a polícia soubesse.

Se antes com a preocupação de um eminente ataque de Layfon Orochimaru já dormia pouco, agora estando para prendê-lo é que o moreno dormia menos. A excitação da captura o mantinha alerta e ele podia sentir o gosto da vitoria tão perto e já tinha seu próximo trabalho a fazer assim que prendesse Layfon.

"_Assim que esse maníaco estiver preso, minha próxima caça será você Sasori... E desta vez você não me escapa..."_

Dizia ele olhando o ruivo de longe já que depois do ocorrido até mesmo Orochimaru preferiu manter distância do ruivo. Não que se preocupasse com qualquer tipo de escândalo ou comentário, mas por que depois do ocorrido ele via nos olhos do ruivo algo que o deixava inquieto.

Por sua vez Sasori também não dormia, mas o motivo não era a eminente prisão de Layfon, mas as lembranças daquela noite quando o moreno o abraçou daquela maneira, ele poderia jurar que ainda sentia o toque frio em sua pele, a respiração pesada em seu pescoço, àquela voz fria e ao mesmo tempo tão doce e sensual. E os sonhos. Ah... Cada sonho que deixava o ruivo muito inquieto ou mesmo sem dormir. E enquanto a parte racional não via à hora de terminar logo aquele trabalho e sumir dali a parte emocional ansiava por mais uma oportunidade de ficarem a sós e assim ele poder novamente sentir todas aquelas sensações.

. . .

Os dias foram passando e todos na expectativa que o russo desse um passo em falso, e sendo semana do dia 13 as atenções se redobraram.

E finalmente a noite chegou...

Numa noite de tocaia, os policiais viram o suspeito agindo estranhamente e o seguiram quando o mesmo abordou uma jovem de cabelos escuros, que pelo horário e falta de luz pareciam ser ruivos, mas não estava certo. Mesmo assim eles o seguiram.

Quando o homem entrou com a garota em um hotel de quinta categoria, eles sabiam, era à hora!

Policiais invadiram o local por todos os lados e pegaram o homem já despindo a garota que, nervosa, se debatia na cama gritando.

Os policiais livraram a garota de um provável estupro seguido de homicídio e o seguraram até que Orochimaru chegasse ao quarto.

Orochimaru vinha andando a passos rápidos, mas sem perder seu porte frio e ao mesmo tempo elegante. Ele entrou no quarto e olhou ao redor e viu a moça que acabar de ser sala, em um conto sendo atendida por Sasori e sua equipe, que naquele momento eram os que mais teriam jeito com a situação.

Quando o ruivo o viu, logo desviou o olhar e voltou toda a sua falsa atenção a jovem.

**- Tirem-na daqui.**

Foi a única coisa que Sasori ouviu o moreno pronunciar naquela noite, pois assim que ele o disse, o ruivo e sua equipe saíram de lá com a jovem e se voltaram quando não estava mais o russo ou Orochimaru lá, para pegarem mais evidências que pudessem incriminar ainda mais o russo.

Orochimaru se aproximou do russo e segurando firme em seu queixo o olhou nos olhos.

**- Finalmente Layfon... Sabia que mais dia ou menos dia você seria pego! E finalmente esse dia chegou... E você não faz idéia de como estou feliz com isso.**

E mesmo que fosse errado, nesse momento Orochimaru deferiu um único soco contra a face do russo o desmaiando e dando a ordem que o levassem dali imediatamente e que o prendessem bem para que não fugisse.

E assim foi feito.

Após isso Orochimaru saiu aliviado. Mesmo que não fosse visível ele sorria internamente, pois finalmente estava livre de um peso de anos e agora poderia ir atrás de sua mais nova obsessão: Sasori.

No departamento a agitação era total. Policiais, repórteres, todos estavam a fim de ver o temível Layfon preso e mesmo que o russo negasse as provas que havia contra ele não deixavam dúvidas, ele era Layfon.

Todos comemoravam a prisão e para que tal ocorrido fosse inesquecível e memorável foi marcada uma pequena confraternização ente o pessoal do departamento em uma conhecida boate da cidade. Todos estavam convocados e não seriam aceitas desculpas.

Isso frustrou o ruivo que já estava de malas prontas para sair daquela cidade e nunca mais voltar. E agora tendo que participar desta tal festinha, como ele mesmo a chamou, seus planos pareciam ir por água abaixo, pois sabia que quando tivesse a oportunidade provavelmente Orochimaru iria investir contra ele e ele, certamente, não conseguiria resistir uma segunda vez.

Orochimaru, que já se vestia muito bem, naquela noite se arrumou impecavelmente. Não por que certamente receberia elogios ou homenagens pela captura bem sucedida, mas porque naquela noite ele investiria contra Sasori e mesmo que parecesse arrogância sabia que teria o ruivo para si.

. . .

Aquela conhecida boate do pessoal do departamento, que já era movimentada quase sempre, naquela noite estava realmente lotada. Era o barulho da música; das pessoas conversando, por vezes gritando; de copos batendo em brindes aleatórios. O ar era pesado, tinha um forte cheiro de álcool e fumo, algo que incomodava muito a sensibilidade tanto auditiva quanto olfativa de Sasori, que se encontrava em uma mesa o mais distante possível do centro daquela balburdia.

"Realmente não entendo como seres humanos conseguem conviver em ambientes assim..."

Pensava ele enquanto tomava seu suco de uva e olhava para o copo, não por que estivesse com vergonha daquelas pessoas, mas queria evitar ter qualquer contato com as mesmas, pois logo que aquele 'circo' terminasse, ele poderia por o pé na estrada e nunca mais voltar ali. Esse era seu plano até aquele momento, mas parece que o destino conspirava contra isso.

**- Escondido assim não aproveitará a festa Sasori-sama**

A voz de Orochimaru era baixa e mesmo assim audível ao ruivo que sentiu sua face corar ao ouvi-lo e erguendo os olhos o viu estar bem próximo dele, próximo o suficiente para que o cheiro de fumo e álcool não ofuscasse o perfume que o moreno usava naquela noite.

**- Será que posso... Pagar-lhe uma bebida? **

Perguntou ele colocando sua fria e mesmo assim delicada mão sobre a do ruivo que naquele momento sentiu seu coração realmente parar. Mas agindo tão friamente quanto podia naquele momento Sasori o encarou com um olhar vazio e sem o menor receio. Com voz seca, ele disse:

**- Primeiro: Não bebo nada alcoólico... E segundo: Você poderia tirar sua mão de cima da minha?**

Ao que recebeu como resposta um sorriso de Orochimaru que então tomou a mão do jovem nas suas e levou para perto de seus lábios, onde enquanto falava, seu hálito fazia com que a pele sensível do ruivo se arrepiasse, assim como seu corpo.

**- Não vejo para que tanta agressividade meu caro Sasori... Se naquela noite, não ouvi uma reclamação sua...**

Dizia ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Lábios estes que ao se calarem beijaram de forma suave e demorada as costas da mão do ruivo que não conseguiu conter a reação de fechar os olhos e apreciar aquele suave toque.

Orochimaru se aproveitando então deste momento em que o ruivo se encontrava de guarda baixa sentou-se ao seu lado e enlaçou a cintura do mesmo, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

**- Diga-me Sasori... Não gostaria de ir para um lugar mais calmo? Sem toda essa poluição auditiva?** – e ao findar sua pergunta o moreno deslizou perigosamente a ponta de sua língua pela orelha do ruivo, que mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir-se provocado daquela maneira.

Mesmo que a razão gritasse a Sasori que ele deveria resistir, que nem mesmo conhecia o moreno bem o suficiente para que se entregasse assim, sua emoção e excitação com tudo aquilo o obrigava a aceitar o convite do moreno.

**- Pelo menos sugeriu algo que me agrade... Não suporto mais essa palhaçada...**

Ao ouvir o que Sasori disse Orochimaru sorriu. Já imaginava que o ruivo também estava afim dele e o moreno não perderia aquela oportunidade por nada. Então ele se levantou e estendeu a mão ao ruivo e o guiou em direção à escada do segundo andar, onde haviam os quartos, fazendo um final com a cabeça para um dos garçons como firma de avisar que usaria o quarto que havia reservado anteriormente.

Já no andar superior o barulho se tornara menor, mais abafado e Orochimaru agora envolvia a cintura de Sasori o guiando para o quarto, a frete de seu corpo. Sem a menor descrição aspirava o perfume do ruivo, enquanto parados na frente da porta do quarto, ele a destrancava.

Sasori parecia nervoso. Dentro deles sensações como medo, ansiedade, preocupação e excitação se misturavam e o deixavam trêmulo e corado.

O quarto era bastante simples. Apenas uma cama de casal com dois criados mudos e uma cômoda com um espelho. E assim que Orochimaru fechou a porta atrás de si, Sasori prendeu a respiração.

"_É agora..."_

Foi a única coisa que Sasori pôde pensar antes de sentir-se abraçado por trás por Orochimaru que agora deslizava sua língua pelo seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo tórax do ruivo o provocando e Sasori teve que morder os lábios para não gemer em respostas aquelas carícias.

Orochimaru roçava seu corpo ao do ruivo, deixando que o mesmo sentisse sua excitação.

**- Hoje você não me escapa Sasori...**

Sussurrou ele enquanto sugava com desejo a curva do pescoço do ruivo. E Sasori mesmo já bastante excitado não se deixaria levar assim tão fácil, sem provocá-lo.

**- E como pretende fazer isso Orochimaru?** – murmurou.

**- Assim...**

E sem mais o moreno virou o corpo de Sasori o deixando de frente para si e o forçou de encontro à parede, colando seu corpo ao dele. Então ele roçou o seu rosto ao dele e sussurrou:

**- Te mostrando o quanto posso te excitar...**

Assim ele ergueu o corpo do ruivo e o deixou com as pernas em torno de sua cintura, e enquanto suas frias mãos adentravam a roupa dele, arrepiando sua pele, ele o beijava com desejo, e era retribuído pelo ruivo que sentia seu corpo reagir a cada novo estimulo do moreno.

Ao sentir a reação de Sasori, que retribuía agora com desejo os beijos e já enrolava os dedos em seus cabelos, o moreno desgrudou os lábios e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior do ruivo. Ficou a encará-lo por alguns instantes, encantado.

**- Você é realmente lindo Sasori...**

Disse Orochimaru enquanto deslizava seus dedos pela face alva do ruivo, parando nos lábios que ele passou a delinear com o dedo indicador. Sasori então segurou a fria mão de Orochimaru próxima a sua boca.

**- Fico feliz em saber que sou capaz de agradá-lo...**

O ruivo respondeu em voz baixa, virando sua face de forma suave para que seus lábios pudessem alcançar os dedos de Orochimaru. Beijou-os de forma calma, quase com dedicação enquanto um brilho de luxúria pura começava a tomar conta de seus olhos avermelhados. Em silêncio Orochimaru observava aquele gesto tão incomum e interessante, aguardando para ver como aquilo iria terminar.

Vendo que o moreno não iria fazer nada para impedi-lo o ruivo entreabriu os lábios e prendeu um dos dedos dele, começando a sugá-lo de forma leve o que fez arrepios leves de excitação começar a correr pelo corpo de Orochimaru, pois sua mente trabalhava com aquela visão como se ele tivesse outra coisa entre os lábios.

Ao fechar os olhos o ruivo tornou sua expressão ainda mais luxuriosa e submissa, abrigando mais um dos dedos de Orochimaru em sua boca e sugando enquanto passava sua língua entre os dedos dele. Um gemido baixo, abafado, pôde ser ouvido da parte do ruivo, sinal de que ele mesmo estava enlouquecendo com a provocação que estava aplicando no mais velho.

_"...Como eu pensei, o fetiche dele é por mãos... O fato de ele agir assim significa que está se rendendo a própria excitação..."_

Orochimaru sorriu maliciosamente, com confiança agora que o ruivo estava se entregando completamente, e começou a livrá-lo de toda aquela roupa. Os olhos dourados brilhavam ao ver como aquele corpo tão pálido e delicado se revelava diante de si, tentador demais para que ele sentisse qualquer vontade de resistir.

Mordeu o próprio lábio e, com calma, afastou seus dedos da boca do ruivo, vendo como um fio de saliva ainda os unia... Fixou-se naqueles olhos que se abriam vagarosamente, parecendo implorar para que o moreno fizesse tudo o que quisesse com ele naquele exato momento. Podia sentir a impaciência de Sasori queimar sua pele.

Com cuidado pegou-o em seus braços e o levou até a cama do lugar, deitando-o ali e se ajeitando atrás dele, de forma a deixar seu quadril se colar contra o dele, vendo como ele se roçava em si desejosamente, quase desesperado para ser tomado pelo mais velho, que pacientemente o provocava, deixando uma de suas mãos - agora não tão frias, - deslizar pela coxa dele, arranhando o suficiente para deixar aquela pele de porcelana avermelhada, como se o marcasse como sua propriedade.

As unhas do moreno arranhando-o daquela forma ali, o faziam ficar cada vez mais excitado e impaciente, pois estava desejoso por logo ser tomado por Orochimaru. Tanto ele como seu corpo clamavam por mais daquele contato.

**- Não me torture Orochimaru...** – Pediu o ruivo enquanto roçava seu corpo contra o do moreno.

Um sorriso sádico surgiu nos lábios de Orochimaru com as palavras de Sasori, mas ele ainda o queria provocar um pouco mais; então subiu sua mão e a passou de leve pelo membro já rijo do ruivo o fazendo ofegar, mas não o segurou, queria apenas ver a reação do outro.  
Sasori gemeu com aquilo, e se o moreno pudesse ver seus olhos, leria a mente do ruivo o amaldiçoando por toda aquela 'deliciosa' tortura.

E enquanto isso os lábios do moreno deslizavam pelo ombro do outro, com beijos e algumas mordidas superficiais apenas para arrepiar e deixar vermelha a pele alva de Sasori.

Orochimaru queria ver o ruivo implorar para pertencer a ele, pois o mesmo havia sido deveras difícil, fazendo com que o moreno corresse atrás e agora que o tinha onde queria também não se daria ao luxo de não provocá-lo o suficiente, pois como sempre, ele tinha certeza que o ruivo lhe pediria, era uma questão de tempo.

Com o coração disparado, Sasori via sua sanidade se esvair a cada novo suspiro ou gemido que exalava. E ele sentia que logo ficaria louco com aquilo e sem mais ele se virou ficando de frente para o moreno, olhando-o nos olhos.

**- Realmente quer me enlouquecer?** - Indagou, segurando o rosto do moreno em suas mãos.

Orochimaru apenas o encarava, esperando para ver qual seria o próximo passo de Sasori, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Sasori passando uma de suas pernas por cima de seu corpo e sentando sobre ele num impulso rápido.  
Então o ruivo começou a roçar seu corpo com pressão sobre o baixo ventre de Orochimaru, arrancando alguns suspiros roucos do moreno que encarava o ruivo, excitado com a cena.  
Sasori então deitou sobre o corpo dele e beijando o pescoço do moreno subiu em direção ao seu ouvido.

**- Odeio esperar... Assim como odeio ser provocado à toa, sabe... **- sentava sobre o corpo dele, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava e se enrolava nos cabelos do outro a outra ia abrindo os botões da camisa do moreno. **- Me parece que quer apenas me provocar... Acho que não tem nada de interessante a me mostrar aqui...** - dizia em um tom provocativo.

Aquilo fez o sangue de Orochimaru ferver e ele segurou o ruivo pela cintura e um sorriso sádico e frio por ele foi exibido.

**- Tem certeza disso, meu caro Sasori? **- perguntou ele dando ênfase ao "meu", pois ele sabia após aquela noite o ruivo seria só dele.

**- Até que me prove ao contrario... Tenho!** - disse Sasori com seu ar de orgulho intocável.

Aquilo foi a gota para o moreno que num gestou rápido puxou o ruivo para perto e deitou-se novamente sobre seu corpo e segurou as mãos dele sobre sua cabeça com uma das mãos enquanto a outra já abria a própria calça.

**- Vou te mostrar então Sasori. E depois de hoje... Você será só meu...**

Após também estar despido, ele deitou seu peso sobre o ruivo e o beijou, deixando que o outro sentisse seu membro rijo roçando sua pele, enquanto seus lábios devoravam os do ruivo, numa disputa por espaço. E se ajeitando entre as nádegas do ruivo, ele se posicionou frente sua entrada e sem nenhum aviso o penetrou sem agressividade, mas não fez questão de ir devagar, o penetrando por inteiro. E Sasori tendo suas mãos presas só pode se contorcer com a dolorosa invasão e gemer baixo.

E segurando as mãos do ruivo e sua cintura, Orochimaru começou a se mover de forma intensa e única deixando que o ruivo o sentisse por inteiro e assim que viu o quanto o ruivo se segurava para não mostrar o que sentia, ele soltou suas mãos e colocou as pernas do ruivo em volta de sua cintura para depois segurar firme em seu quadril, passando a penetrá-lo com força.

Sasori tendo as mãos livres segurou o lençol da cama com força e mesmo não querendo olhar nos olhos do moreno ele erguia se quadril deixando assim que Orochimaru o penetrasse o mais fundo que pudesse.

"_Isso Sasori se entregue a mim..."_ – pensava o moreno ao ver que aos poucos o ruivo se entregava a luxúria do momento.

Sasori mordia o lábio inferior com força, seus olhos fechados formavam uma visão tão sexy e provocativa para Orochimaru que ele soltou seu corpo sobre o ruivo novamente e segurou em sua nuca, erguendo-a e tomando os lábios do moreno em um beijo lascivo. E Sasori retribuiu ao beijo, agarrando-se ao corpo do moreno, deixando agora marcas de suas unhas longas pela pele alva de Orochimaru.

E nesse momento os dois deixaram que seus corpos falassem sobre o desejo que eles sentiam. Sobre a vontade que um tinha do outro. Gemidos podiam ser ouvidos, suspiros de prazer. Os corpos suados que se roçavam na busca do prazer intenso.  
E enquanto Sasori arranhava mais e mais as costas de Orochimaru a cada nova investida, o moreno já havia se separado dos lábios do ruivo e agora sugava com intenso desejo a curva do pescoço dele, onde provavelmente haveria uma marca no dia seguinte.

**- Mais...** - murmurava o ruivo, que queria mais ainda do moreno.

Um novo arrepio percorreu a espinha dorsal de Orochimaru. Para ele ouvir Sasori pedir mais como lhe pediu para ser possuído era algo que realmente o excitava e ele não negou o pedido de seu pequeno amante: segurando seu delicado corpo com as mãos o penetrou com mais força arrancando do ruivo altos gemidos de prazer, que se misturavam aos seus, que já muito excitado sentia que logo atingiria o seu extremo do prazer.

**- Sasori...** – murmurou o moreno, enquanto segurava a cintura e a nuca do moreno, deixando que seu membro tocasse a parte mais sensível do ruivo.

Sasori estava fora de si, seus olhos agora abertos focavam os de Orochimaru e ele segurava os braços do moreno, cravando neles suas unhas.

Os dois corpos quentes e suados já estavam ofegantes, mas ainda não haviam chegado aos seus extremos e Orochimaru abraçou o corpo de Sasori e se moveu com toda a força que aquele momento o proporcionava.

Sasori gemia alto, se movendo de encontro ao quadril do moreno e apertando os braços do moreno com toda sua força, chamou seu nome num tom de voz rouco e sem fôlego.

**- Orochimaru...**

Com isso o ruivo acabou por gozar sujando seu corpo e o do moreno, que ao se sentir apertado dentro de Sasori, apertou-o em seus braços e se derramou dentro dele, deixando o peso de seu corpo cair sobre o do outro.

**- Sasori...** – foi a única coisa que pode dizer, estava ofegante e exausto.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, após tudo o que havia ocorrido ali não havia palavras que pudessem expressar o que sentiam e enquanto Sasori acariciava os cabelos de Orochimaru, enrolando seus dedos neles, o outro acariciava o corpo do menor. Assim adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

. . .

Após uma intensa noite de amor, o sol já começava a dar sinais no céu quando Orochimaru acordou e sentiu o peso de Sasori sobre seu corpo. O moreno sorriu internamente recordando-se de tudo o que fizeram na noite passada. Sasori dormia com os dedos enrolados nos longos cabelos do moreno.

Com todo o cuidado Orochimaru deslizou as pontas de seus dedos pelas costas do ruivo e o chamou.

**- Acorde Sasori... Precisamos ir...**

Mesmo a contra gosto o ruivo abriu os olhos e se deparou com Orochimaru a fitá-lo enquanto continuava a acariciar suas costas.

**- Já é dia? **– perguntou ele incrédulo, pois certamente deveria ainda estar sonhando e não fazia questão nenhuma de ser acordado.

**- Sim. E precisamos ir... **– disse ele, já deslizando o corpo do ruivo para a cama e se levantando **- Pois ainda tenho alguns papéis sobre o caso para despachar, mas antes quero deixá-lo em seu apartamento.**

**- Não precisa me levar, posso pegar um táxi... **– comentou deitando de bruços na cama, olhando para Orochimaru enquanto mantinha suas pernas erguidas e cruzadas, parecia até uma criança teimosa. Adorável.

**- Acha mesmo que eu deixaria que um táxi o levasse? **– perguntou ele já se vestindo. **– Vamos! Coloque suas roupas que eu vou deixá-lo lá**...

Mesmo a contragosto, pois estava se sentindo tão bem ali naquela cama e com ele que não fazia a menor questão de voltar para seu solitário apartamento de motel, ele levantou e se pôs a colocar suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto.

"_Parece que seus planos não saíram como planejou Sasori... E mesmo assim isso parece tê-lo agradado muito..."_

Questionava-se o ruivo em pensamento enquanto se arrumava e lembrava-se da noite passada e sentia seu rosto novamente corar. Respirou fundo e foi em direção a um espelho que havia sobre a cômoda a fim de ajeitar seus cabelos. Nesse momento Orochimaru o abraçou possessivamente por trás e lhe beijou a nuca.

**- Realmente você foi formidável essa noite Sasori... **- sussurrava ele ao ouvido do ruivo **– Mal vejo à hora de ter você em meus braços novamente...**

Na face de Sasori surgiu um olhar surpreso. Não que as palavras de Orochimaru não o tivessem agradado, pelo contrario, seu coração parou nesse momento pelo susto e emoção, mas não esperava que ele dissesse algo do tipo como elogiá-lo muito menos dizer que haveria uma próxima vez.

**- Novamente? Isso quer dizer que...**

Não conseguiu terminar a frase e Orochimaru percebendo o espanto nos olhos e na voz de Sasori, fez questão de responder a pergunta não feita.

**- Claro... Por acaso pensa que depois de toda essa nossa noite te deixarei escapar?**

Riu de uma maneira sádica enquanto virava o ruivo para que olhasse em seus olhos e então, o prensando na cômoda, Orochimaru o beijou com desejo, roçando seu corpo ao do Akasuna. Mas assim como subitamente se inicio também de súbito o beijo se encerrou e o moreno estendendo o braço para o ruivo e chamou para irem embora. E assim o fizeram.

Não demorou muito para que Orochimaru chegasse ao hotel onde o ruivo estava hospedado. Estacionou na frente do hotel e acariciou a perna de Sasori sem o menor pudor... Foi algo tão natural que parecia que sempre fazia aquilo.

**- Então... Encontramos-nos a noite? **– perguntou o moreno.

**- Claro... Pois ainda tenho algumas coisas para pegar lá no laboratório... Então vou perto do fim da tarde e depois passo no departamento e te espero sair... **– respondeu ele com um ar que misturava malícia e ingenuidade.

**- Certo... Espero-te.**

Deram um ultimo beijo e Sasori saiu, indo para seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama e ficou ali por um tempo apenas se recordando da noite que passara com Orochimaru. O mesmo fez o moreno tanto no caminho para o departamento quanto no mesmo. Ele estava aéreo e quando sozinho se pegava a murmurar o nome do ruivo. Ambos realmente haviam se envolvido rápido e sentiam-se correspondidos o suficiente para sonharem com a noite que viria pela frente.

. . .

Já passava das 17 horas e nada de Sasori dar notícias. Uma angústia começava a tomar conta do moreno e ele pressentia que algo ruim poderia ter ocorrido com Sasori. Assim, ele foi até o laboratório e soube que o ruivo havia estado ali lá pelas 15 horas. Isso preocupou ainda mais o moreno, pois o laboratório ficava no mesmo prédio que o departamento, apenas havia mudado de andar.

Orochimaru foi então à recepção e soube que o ruivo havia mesmo entrado, mas não havia registro de sua saída.

"_Droga Sasori... Onde você se meteu?"_

Questionava-se Orochimaru que andava de andar em andar atrás do ruivo se obter qualquer resposta e quando voltou a sua sala, esperando que houvesse alguma mensagem de Sasori em sua secretaria eletrônica, encontrou uma rosa vermelha e um cartão da mesma cor. Se já não fosse mortalmente pálido ele o teria ficado naquele momento.

Uma dor e um pressentimento já conhecido tomaram conta do moreno que sentiu a garganta seca e precisou de alguns segundos para relacionar as idéias e caminhar até sua mesa. Ele então pegou o bilhete e reconhecendo a caligrafia, não pode acreditar.

"_Olá meu caro detetive..._

_Vejo que esta recebendo honras por uma prisão ilusória._

_E ainda tem a cara de pau de comemorar com um ruivo?_

_Realmente temos algo em comum... _

_Cabelos vermelhos são belos, não são?_

_Belos como a liberdade de sermos quem queremos ser... _

_Farei questão de retirar uma mecha destes para a minha coleção..._

_Espero que você não se importe._

_Com amor, Layfon..."_

Aquilo era como uma faca rasgando Orochimaru por dentro. Havia prendido o homem errado e agora sentia que estava perdendo Sasori.

Quando Orochimaru teve o impulso de sair atrás de Layfon e quem sabe assim salvar seu pequeno ruivo seu telefone tocou e quando ele atendeu era Kabuto.

**- O que você quer?**

**- Senhor... Encontramos mais uma vitima do assassino de ruivas que, supostamente, prendemos... E o senhor não vai acreditar quem é...**

Essas últimas palavras de Kabuto fizeram Orochimaru cair em sua cadeira, deixando o telefone cair por chão. Ele não precisava dizer: o moreno já sabia e naquele momento veio a sua mente aquela manhã, a promessa de se verem mais tarde... O ultimo beijo... E agora nada.

Lagrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos mesmo que sem intenção, pois ele permanecia impassível, mesmo despedaçado por dentro. E assim frio e calculista, ele foi até o hotel e no quarto pode ver o amado caído morto sobre a cama, aquela cena nunca mais sairia de sua mente.

Foram dias e mais dias de investigação e nada. O juiz havia revogado o mandado de prisão do russo e agora a promotoria estava caindo pra cima de Orochimaru querendo respostas e Layfon também. Mas após algum tempo com essas investigações a corregedoria resolveu dar férias ao moreno que não mais se comunicava com os outros, não o viam comer e ele passava horas vendo e revendo pistas e anotações sobre os casos de Layfon, principalmente os do caso de Sasori. Orochimaru estava obcecado em descobrir quem era Layfon, muito mais do que antes, pois agora ele realmente queria a cabeça do assassino...

No ultimo dia em que esteve no comando do departamento Orochimaru fez questão de colocar muito do que tinha sobre as investigações entre seus pertences, alguns ali até perceberam, mas nada disseram; se ele queria mesmo nas férias continuar com aquilo, eles não se oporiam já que não havia apenas aquele assassino para procurarem.

Agora ele estava ali, sentado em sua mesa pela ultima vez. Já havia levado tudo, mas ainda queria ficar ali mais um pouco. E com seu olhar sério fitava a janela que outrora dava visão ao pequeno laboratório onde Sasori ficava e ele o vigiava constantemente. E naquele silêncio interno seus pensamentos iam longe, até que uma voz irritante o tirou de seus devaneios.

**- Com licença Orochimaru-sama...**

Disse Kabuto batendo à porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro. Realmente ele sabia aparecer com aquele olhar tão incômodo nos piores momentos.

**- O que quer Kabuto?** – perguntou ele friamente sem se dignar a ser no mínimo educado com o mais novo.

Kabuto parou próximo à porta, o fitou por alguns instantes em silêncio e, arrumando os óculos como sempre fazia, sorriu ao moreno.

**- Vim aqui me despedir do senhor... E... E desejar que tenha um bom descanso durante esse tempo...**

Realmente Orochimaru não precisava ouvir isso, ainda mais daquele rapaz, alguém com o qual ele nunca tivera a menor afinidade, um completo inútil a seu ver. Por isso Orochimaru se levantou de sua cadeira e caminhou altivo em direção ao jovem e abrindo a porta nem mesmo o olhou nos olhos.

**- Não preciso de sua compaixão... Mas voltearei sim, somente duvido que seja algo bom para qualquer um deste departamento... Então... Não precisa fingir essa falsa consideração... Isso me enoja... Com licença...**

E dizendo isso ele saiu sem olhar para trás, com seu andar elegante e altivo, um olhar deveras arrogante, mesmo que por dentro não fosse mais o mesmo, pois por dentro sentia-se estraçalhado, mas nunca deixaria isso transparecer aos olhos de quem quer que fosse. Mas antes de estar longe ainda ouviu Kabuto murmurar algo, mesmo que o outro não quisesse ser ouvido.

**- Não me importo de como volte, pois tem ser belo, sendo quem é...** – disse Kabuto enquanto caminhava no sentido contrário do moreno.

Orochimaru achou aquilo uma imensa bobagem então nem mesmos se dignou a responder.

. . .

Já em seu apartamento ele começou a colar as fotos na parede e na mesa a frente havia todas as anotações e pistas deixadas pelo assassino, até mesmo as flores que ele deixava junto às vitimas. A cada foto colocada, cada anotação organizada, o ódio crescia mais e mais dentro do moreno que não mais comia ou dormia, pois quando fechava seus olhos a imagem de Sasori morto, nu e violentado das piores maneiras, tanto física como mentalmente, pois segundo os legistas o mesmo não havia morrido cedo e sim algum tempo antes da policia ser chamada. Aquilo doía no moreno e ele evitava, de qualquer, maneira dormir e quando o fazia estava sobre o efeito do álcool assim apenas apagava e não sonhava nem tinha pesadelos.

Os dias e as noites dele eram dedicados a pesquisar tudo sobre os assassinatos e assim pegar Layfon, sua única obsessão.

Foi em uma tarde que ele remexendo na caixa onde ficava tudo sobre o "Caso Sasori" que ele relendo o bilhete que havia recebido momentos antes de receber a noticia da morte do ruivo o fez estremecer e lágrimas de ódio rolaram por sua face.

"_Como não pude perceber isso?"_ - perguntou-se enquanto amassava o papel em sua mão.

Algo começou a queimar dentro de seu peito, e seus olhos se tornaram mais frios, só que de um modo completamente assustador, pois agora ele sentia que havia finalmente encontrado Layfon. Mesmo que sua vontade fosse ir até ele e o pegar ele preferiu ter certeza, não gostava de ser imprudente e num caso como esse não admitiria erros.

Então Orochimaru fez algumas ligações, analisou alguns dados que tinha e foi até o departamento com a desculpa de ver algo sobre multas em seu carro e utilizou o computador do departamento. Dentro do sistema ele podia saber o que cada um fazia e onde estava em determinado momento. E ao ver o que queria sorriu malignamente.

"_Te peguei!"_ - e ele foi para casa, havia muito para arrumar até a noite, pois era dia 12 e não havia melhor data para sua vingança.

. . .

Agora ali estava ele, caminhando pelas ruas da cidade tendo em sua mão uma caixa onde guardara algo especial para Layfon e no coração o ódio que ele tinha pelo assassino. Ódio esse que dividia o peito do moreno com o amor que ele sentira por Sasori. Um amor que da mesma forma inesperada que chegou, assim também se foi, mas deixou marcas para sempre no moreno. E naquela noite ele iria se dignar a descer baixo o suficiente para que pudesse ter sua vingança.

Assim que chegou ao seu destino, arrumou a roupa e o chapéu e bateu a porta. Agora também tinha em mãos um buque de flores brancas e apenas uma vermelha, e um sorriso falso nos lábios.

**- Você realmente veio Orochimaru-sama! **

Orochimaru precisou fazer das tripas coração naquele momento. O sorriso de Kabuto o travava a garganta e era a garganta dele que Orochimaru mirava, já querendo quebrar aquele maldito pescoço.

**- Demorei, mas finalmente aceitei seu convite para jantar... Kabuto...** – disse ele já lhe estendendo as rosas. **– Er... Espero que goste!**

**- Isso muito me agrada... Por favor, entre... Ah que lindas...** – pegava as rosas – **Muito obrigado!**

O moreno então entregou as mesmas e adentrou o recinto.

**- Desculpe, mas posso deixar essa caixa aqui no canto? É uma encomenda e não tive como voltar em casa para deixá-las. **

O outro dissera que não tinha problemas e que o moreno poderia ficar na sala e se servir de alguma bebida enquanto ele colocava as flores na água e o jantar na mesa.

Orochimaru foi até o barzinho que havia ali e serviu-se de algo e colocou um pouco para Kabuto e dentro do mesmo algumas gotas de uma substância que havia em seu sobretudo e foi ter com ele na cozinha. O jovem aceitou a bebida e a tomou sem perceber nada de estranho, aquilo fez brotar um sorriso nos lábios de Orochimaru.

"_Realmente você fica lindo quando sorri, mesmo que pouco..."_ – pensou Kabuto enquanto bebia e o encarava.

Então ele colocou a comida na mesa e os dois sentaram. Era um jantar simples, mas bem elegante com música ao fundo e um vinho caro em um balde de gelo. Mas mesmo assim Kabuto havia esquecido qualquer coisa.

**- Orochimaru... Poderia ir servindo o vinho? Esqueci os pães...** – disse já se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

**- Claro...**

Então Orochimaru pegou as taças e serviu o vinho, colocando mais algumas gotas da substancia na taça de Kabuto e até mesmo em sua comida.

Quando Kabuto voltou estava tudo normal, e Orochimaru o estava esperando para brindarem.

**- E ao que brida remos?** – questionou Kabuto.

**- Diga algo...**

**- Hum, a vida então...**

**- A vida e ao sucesso...** – falou Orochimaru com certo ânimo.

**- Sim... Que tenhamos sempre sucesso!**

Brindaram e então se serviram da refeição. O papo rolou aleatório sobre clima, tempo, vida... Essas coisas, até que Kabuto começou a se sentir mal e derrubou os talheres.

**- Acho que não estou bem... Estou me sentindo estranho.**

Orochimaru o encarava com um olhar frio e um meio sorriso na face.

**- O que você fez Orochimaru?**

**- Realmente não sabe... Layfon?**

Os olhos de Kabuto se arregalaram naquele momento. E ele segurava a mão no peito como se isso evitasse que o mesmo explodisse.

**- Do que esta falando? Acha que eu sou o assassino de ruivas?** – falava de maneira difícil devido à falta de ar.

**- Não adianta Kabuto, seu joguinho chegou ao fim... Após tanto tempo de investigação finalmente consegui chegar a você, e com sua ajuda...** –disse ele já se levantando e indo em direção ao outro.

Kabuto sem compreender como, ainda o encarava.

**- Mesmo? E como eu fiz isso?**

Orochimaru parou atrás dele e colocando as mãos em seus ombros, sussurrou em seu ouvido.

**- O que você me disse no departamento... Foi o mesmo que me escreveu no bilhete... Na noite em que Sasori morreu...**

**- Ah sim... Aquela sua vadia ruiva...** – riu.

Aquilo foi à gota e Orochimaru erguendo Kabuto pelo pescoço o arremessou contra a parede e quando este caiu mesmo com dores ainda ria do moreno.

**- Parece que você não reage bem quando falam da vadia com que você dormiu...**

**-Olha como fala de Sasori... É por causa dele que está ai morrendo... Morrendo pelo mesmo veneno com o qual matou suas vitimas...**

Uma onda de medo percorreu o corpo de Kabuto e se fez transparecer em seu olhar. Imaginava que o moreno houvesse posto algo em sua bebida, mas não polônio.

**- Onde conseguiu? **– indagou.

**- No mesmo local que você... Mercado negro.**

**- Tudo isso por causa daquele ruivo maldito...**

Orochimaru seguiu até a porta e trouxe consigo a caixa que havia deixado lá e a colocou próxima ao corpo de Kabuto, se aproximando mais dele.

**- Por quê? Diga-me!**

**- Quer saber por que matava as ruivas ou porque matei sua puta?**

Um soco do moreno fez o filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto dos lábios de Kabuto.

**- Já disse para não ofendê-lo!**

Kabuto passava a língua pelo filete e continuava a sorrir debochadamente.

**- Matei por que ele era uma puta... E mesmo assim, você só tinha olhos para ele...**

Orochimaru segurou com força o pescoço do outro e até parecia que algo estralava enquanto ele ia aos pouco cortando o ar de Kabuto.

**- Viu? E isso só porque se deitou apenas uma vez com ele... Um novato que chegou aqui há pouco tempo... Nunca reparou em quem estava ao seu lado Orochimaru... Por isso ele morreu.**

Quando Kabuto disse essas palavras roucamente, em decorrência do sufocamento, Orochimaru o soltou e o fitou em silêncio.

**- Isso mesmo Orochimaru... Sasori morreu por sua culpa... **

**- Desgraçado! – **gritou o moreno desferindo um chute no estomago do já moribundo.

O sangue voou pelos lábios de Kabuto que gemeu alto pela dor, como se seu corpo já não doesse o suficiente por causa do polônio, que aos pouco ia lhe corroendo o interior.

**- Talvez... Talvez se tivesse prestado mais a atenção em mim... No que eu sentia por você... Ele estaria vivo... **

Aquelas palavras cortaram Orochimaru por dentro. E ele recostou-se a mesa e o encarou, respirando fundo.

**- Acha mesmo que eu me interessaria por alguém tão inútil e insignificante como você? Realmente é um louco...**

Lágrimas começaram a rolar dos olhos de Kabuto e aos poucos ia desfalecendo, tendo seu corpo pendendo para o lado. Mas mesmo assim era orgulhoso o suficiente para não fraquejar e continuar a alfinetar o moreno.

**- Pode me chamar do que quiser, mas não sou que eu terei que viver com a culpa de ter sido o motivo da morte de quem eu amava... **– tossia sangue.** – Eu vou morrer Orochimaru, mas você... Você vai viver... E viverá sozinho... Sem sua preciosa puta ruiva... Que tanto murmurou seu nome enquanto morria...**

As palavras de Kabuto foram cortadas pelo chute certeiro de Orochimaru, que fez seu corpo cair pesadamente no chão.

Uma poça de sangue as se formava perto do rosto do jovem, mas Orochimaru não estava satisfeito e o chutava várias vezes.

**- Já disse para não ofender Sasori... Ele em uma noite foi para mim mais homem do que você seria a sua vida toda!**

Kabuto estava ofegante, com o rosto banhado em sangue, mas mantinha o riso nos lábios, então Orochimaru o segurou pelo queixo e o fazendo abrir a boca despejou todo o frasco do veneno, uma quantidade equivalente ao que ele usou com todas as suas vitimas. E fechou a boca dele para que o mesmo não cuspisse fora o veneno.

Quando o jovem engoliu o veneno seu corpo começou a ter espasmos e Orochimaru o soltou deixando-o ali a convulsionar. Mas não achava ainda o suficiente para o outro e pegando sua caixa, despejou sobre o corpo de Kabuto algumas cobras venenosas que o mesmo criava em seu apartamento. Estas já caindo sobre o corpo começaram ao picá-lo. As dores das picadas e do veneno faziam Kabuto gritar e isso era música para os ouvidos de Orochimaru que friamente sentou-se á mesa e degustou seu vinho enquanto apreciava a morte do seu maior inimigo.

Quando os gritos cessaram e o silêncio novamente se fez presente o moreno se levantou, pegou as cobras ainda vivas e as guardou. Olhando para Kabuto ele apenas sorriu.

"_Está vingado meu amor..."_

Naquela noite o moreno deixou a cidade e tudo para trás. Sumindo no mapa. Diziam que ele havia ido para alguma cidade de fronteira ou sido internado por cauda da loucura de sua obsessão por Layfon. Mas ele não foi longe, foi até o apartamento onde Sasori morava e outro estado, e ali ele se deitou na cama do ruivo, entre as varias almofadas que o mesmo possuía e abraçado a uma foto do mesmo adormeceu.

Naquela noite não houve pesadelos, não precisou de bebidas, ele apenas dormiu e sentiu seu ruivo se aproximar e lhe estender a mão. Com um sorri nos lábios Sasori dizia ter vindo buscá-lo, que não mais o deixaria só e Orochimaru sem medo ou preocupação alguma segurou aquela mão e seguiu com seu amado. E nunca mais acordou...

* * *

Bom espero que todos que tenham lido tenham gostado e principalmente que tenha agradado a você **TIA RAVEN**.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
